Les mains propres
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Au fond, cette pensée t'obsède : Aurais-tu pu garder les mains propres ?


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est issu du Topic de prompts du** Forum de Tous les Périls

 **Le thème, cette fois-ci, était : "Fisher Tiger" et "les mains propres"**

 **Encore de la deuxième personne et encore un texte plutôt sombre. Et c'est sans doute un peu OOC. J'espère néanmoins que vous l'aimerez !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda.  
**

* * *

Tu noies tes mains sous le savon et tu les frottes, encore et encore, tandis que le liquide rouge carmin coule au fond de la bassine.

Tu ne réussis pas à différencier le sang de ta peau et cela t'effraye. Des flashs d'avant traversent ton esprit, ombres muettes mais pourtant accusatrices.

 _Meurtrier_

Ce nom te colle à la peau comme une sangsue et tu sues sang et eau pour t'en débarrasser, en vain. Tu t'es débarrassé de tes chaînes pour en vêtir de plus lourdes encore, malgré tout ce que tes frères te disent.

Ils te considèrent comme un héros, leur sauveur. Mais toi, tu ne vois que le monstre sous la surface de la bravoure.

 _Meurtrier_

Ce mot hante tes nuits plus violemment que le fouet, les fers et les cages. Tu as su briser ces derniers alors que le premier te fissure, petit à petit. Il se glisse dans tes failles et les agrandit.

 _Meurtrier_

Tu pensais libérer tes frères et sœurs de l'esclavage, tu croyais reconquérir leur vie. Tu n'étais qu'un idiot idéaliste. Tu as simplement échangé leurs fers contre d'autres plus insidieux et invisibles. Il n'y a pas que toi qui a versé du sang ce soir-là.

Tu as beau penser qu'ils l'avaient mérité... qu'ils devaient mourir pour toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient semée, tu vois encore leur visage crispé dans la mort sanglante qui fut la leur.

 _Meurtrier_

Tu as beau te laver les mains, tout le sang que tu as versé reste, indélébile. Les cris et les pleurs s'invitent dans ton esprit et dansent sans cesse une ronde macabre que tu échoues à quitter.

 _Meurtrier_

Tu leur reprochais de séparer des familles, des amis. Tu leur reprochais de rendre des femmes veuves, des enfants orphelins, des parents sans enfants. Pourtant, tu as fait la même chose, sans même y penser. Sur le coup, tu t'es même réjoui de les voir disparaître.

De victime, tu es passé bourreau en tuant les tiens.

 _Meurtrier_

Désormais, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te laver les mains, souvent, pour essayer de faire disparaître la sensation du sang sur tes mains. Rouge, dégoulinant, poisseux.

Tu regrettes parfois, tu t'interroges, anxieux, et toujours cette impression désagréable d'avoir les mains sales, quoi que puissent dire tes frères, tes amis, tes compagnons de route et de souffrance.

As-tu vraiment fait les bons choix ? Le prix à payer n'était-il pas trop élevé ? N'y avait-il que leur mort comme seule issue à la liberté ?

Pourtant, tu avais bien réussi à fuir sans laisser une trace sanglante derrière toi, la première fois. Malgré ça, pour libérer ceux qui ne vivaient plus… Tu étais devenu un meurtrier. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Puis, depuis quelque temps, il te suffit de poser les yeux sur la gamine que tu ramènes chez elle pour trouver ta réponse.

Tu es peut-être un meurtrier, mais le mal était nécessaire pour changer les choses. Pour revoir tes frères sourire et espérer une vie meilleure, pour assister à la réunion des familles déchirées.

Dans quelques jours à nouveau, tu revivras ce pour quoi tu t'es battu et cela te remplit de joie, éclipsant toute l'ombre des souvenirs.

Koala va retrouver sa famille et malgré tes mains pleines de sang, tu es heureux.

Parfois, il fallait se salir les mains pour accomplir les plus belles choses du monde. Et ce n'était pas la petite Koala, qui jouait en ce moment même avec de l'argile, qui te dirait le contraire.

\- Tiger, Tiger ! Regarde, j'ai fait un âne !

Le sourire de Koala est lumineux et communicatif ; tu te retrouves à sourire à ton tour.

Les mains propres ne valaient pas et ne vaudraient jamais toute cette joie. Les morts que tu as semés derrière toi ? Sans aucun doute.

* * *

 **... Je sais pas pourquoi mes textes sont toujours à tendance sombre ces derniers temps...**

 **Une 'tite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


End file.
